You Never Know
by ABeautifulDisaster92
Summary: Somewhat AU: Some of the students at Spencer Academy are harboring a secret, a secret that could cost them their lives. Not knowing who is after them causes Nathan and his friends to worry about who they can trust. Now starting their senior year is the least of their concerns.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Questions With No Answers

It was nearing the end of summer in a small town just outside of Maine. The nights were getting colder, schools were getting ready to open their doors, and the sun set earlier in the day. Street lamps were already on as John Abernathy locked the doors to the local town market. In his arms he held two envelopes full of mail and a small bouquet of lilies for his wife. Earlier that day she had called him to tell she was making his favorite homemade chicken noodle soup for dinner and their son Connor was staying over at a friend's for the night. It had been a while since they had the house to themselves so John was excited to get home.

As he walked to his car he felt like someone was watching him. The feeling didn't leave as he climbed into the driver's side and attempted to start the engine. "Come on, not now," He grumbled turning the key again but no luck.

Stepping back out he opened the hood hoping to see the problem. Groaning to himself he closed his eyes. Once he opened them again they were no longer their usual green but they had changed to a solid black. Distracted by his task at hand he didn't notice the figure appear right behind him. By the time he was aware of the other person around it was too late. Knocked to the ground he looked up to see someone standing above him, he recognized the face but he couldn't say anything. The last thing he remembered were the faces of his family before darkness took him.

Three days after the attack a crowd of people stood in the town's cemetery. It was a cloudy day, rain threatening to fall as everyone said their goodbyes. Right beside the casket were John's family, his wife Helen and their son Connor. Behind them were the people closest to them, the families were bonded by a secret no one else knew. Glancing next to him Nathan Bennet saw his mom Miranda barely holding it together. He knew why she was terrified, this wasn't some random attack or a death by natural causes, it was a calculated murder. John was found right outside his car, no wounds or anything which confused police and paramedics. When the cause of death came back as 'heart attack' Nathan knew they had no idea what happened and just wanted to give the family some sort of explanation.

Going over what could have happened in his head Nathan didn't even notice the preacher had stopped talking. "Honey, are you ok?" He heard his mother ask.

Nodding his head he took a look around the crowd of people. His best friends Zak, Lucas, and Eli stood close by talking amongst themselves. He was about to walk over to them when he saw her. Thea Phillips had been one of his closest friends since they were thirteen when she transferred to Spenser Academy. She was a shy bookworm that was assigned to tutor him in French. Over time they gradually opened up to one another with the exception of his secret. With that looming over his head he never let their relationship go anything other than friendship. He couldn't allow anyone to get close to him.

When he saw her she saw him at the same time. She was standing with her parents who were talking to another couple. Tapping her mom on the shoulder he saw her whisper something before walking towards him. "Hi," She smiled.

"Hey...probably not the best place to ask you how you're summer was." He sighed stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah this isn't where I thought I would see you right after the break." Looking behind him she frowned. "How's Connor?"

"He hasn't really said anything," Nathan mumbled noticing the crowd of people had started walking towards their cars. "Uh I think we're all going over to his house, are you going?"

"Yeah, my mom is bringing some food over. I guess I'll see you then?" She asked, when he nodded his head she walked back to her parents.

He was so focused on her he didn't even notice someone walk up behind him. "You ever gonna tell her you're in love with her?" Spinning around Nathan saw his friend Eli's smirking face staring at him.

"What are you talking about?" Nathan questioned.

"Don't lie to yourself, we all can see it. Can I ride with you over to Connor's?"

"Yeah, come on." Nathan mumbled following his mom to their car.

During the quiet drive to Connor's house Nathan couldn't stand the silence anymore. "The cops are idiots."

"Nathan please..." Miranda whispered.

"We all know it wasn't a heart attack mom." He snapped. "Someone took John's power."

Miranda cringed. "Nathan...you're all going back to school soon, I don't want you to worry about this."

"Its kind of too late for that."

"Just try, for me? And please don't talk about this at the Abernathy's, Helen is already barely keeping it together as it is."

Glancing back at Eli Nathan saw him shrug before looking out the window. Miranda was right, in a few days they were heading back at Spenser Academy for their senior year which was causing its own worries and concerns. After this they were going to go their separate ways, for the first time the Sons of Ipswich were going to be on their own. That is if they find a way to pay for it. At the moment Nathan and his family were drowning in medical bills, he was only able to go back to school because of the trust his grandfather set up for his schooling.

Pulling into the Abernathy's driveway he saw his friends standing on the front porch. "I'll see you inside." He told his mom as she headed inside. "Hey guys, where's Connor?"

"Inside, he was surrounded by some of his relatives looking bored out of his mind when we came out here." Lucas explained.

"Thea's in there too," Zak told his friend gently jabbing his elbow into Nathan's side.

"Really? Is Kristin in there too?" Nathan quipped making the dark haired boy shut his mouth.

"She's still in Europe." Zak mumbled crossing his arms. "She won't be back until move in day."

"Are you two still doing this pointless 'friends with benefits thing?'" Eli sighed.

"I wouldn't say its pointless," Zak chuckled. "Relationships are complicated enough, man, a girl that gets involved with us has no idea what she's in for. Its better for us to just be no strings attached, that way no one gets hurt."

"Yeah, that's why Nath hasn't put any moves on Thea."

"Or its because we're just friends." Nathan defended but no one was buying it. "Yeah whatever, I'm gonna go check on Connor."

Inside he saw Helen sitting in the living room with Miranda right beside her along with Lucas' mother Jeannette. All his life Nathan wondered how his father introduced this life to his mom, how did she handle it? How could any woman handle finding out her significant other is some sort of warlock with powers that can do anything but at such a devastating price? "Nathan?" A small voice said.

Turning around he saw Thea walking towards him. "He's upstairs just in case you're wondering." She told him.

"Thanks, did you talk to him?"

"A little bit but he said he needed to get away from everyone for a while."

"Then I won't bother him just yet." He sighed. "So are you ready for school?" He asked just wanting to change the subject for a few minutes.

"I think so, I got my schedule in the mail yesterday." She smiled. "Me and Kristin got our room assignment too, we're on the third floor of Howell building this year."

"I think Zak said he and Lucas are on the second."

"That's great," She cringed. "I have a feeling I'm gonna be sleeping in the common room a lot this year."

Nathan laughed. "Well you know if you need to you can always stay at my house."

"I might take you up on that. I guess its a good thing you refuse to stay in the dorms with the rest of us."

"Yeah well...someone needs to be there for my mom."

"How is she doing?"

Shrugging his shoulders he thought about his answer. She couldn't know the real reason he stayed home instead of moving into the dorms like the rest of his friends. After his father's 'death' he moved back home to be with Miranda. Some people at school assumed she had a suicide attempt and needed round the clock care. During their sophomore year Thea had heard how brokenhearted his mother had been. She knew how close he was to his mom, it wasn't a surprise to her that he wanted to be there for her as much as he could.

"She's all right, I think all this is bringing back bad memories." Nathan told her making her frown.

"Hey Nathan," They heard from up the stairs.

"Connor, Thea said you wanted to be left alone for a while."

Joining them at the foot of the stairs Connor sighed. "I wanted a break from my aunt who keeps trying to smother me with hugs."

"Stupid question but how are you doing?" Thea asked.

"I'm holding in there, I would feel a lot better if people stopped acting like they knew my dad so well. Family members who we only saw on holidays are acting like they saw him every day." Connor snapped.

Nathan and Thea glanced at each other, normally Connor was the jokester of their group of friends. They rarely ever saw the serious side of him.

They stood in an awkward silence when Thea noticed her mom walking towards them. "Thea, we're leaving soon."

"Ok, I'll meet you outside." She whispered before turning back to her friends. "I guess I'll see you at school?"

"Yeah, we'll see you on move in day."

Giving Connor a quick hug she left them standing there with Nathan's eyes following her until she was out of sight. "Dude..." He heard Connor cough. "Could you make it a little more obvious?"

"What?"

Shaking his head Connor scoffed. "Nevermind, hey get everyone else and let's go down to the basement."

Connor's basement was a big hang out spot for the boys growing up. His dad had it renovated to fit a pool table, big screen TV, and a small kitchen area. Whenever the boys came home for a weekend they would find themselves in front of the television making bets on college football games. John usually joined them and always bet on the losing teams. Even though he usually lost his money he just liked spending time with his son and his friends.

Nathan and the rest of the group found Connor playing a game of pool by himself when they walked in. "It feels weird being down here now," Lucas whispered.

"Yeah tell me about it," Connor said hitting the seven ball into the corner pocket. "I just feel like he's gonna come down here and we'll just keep our never ending tournament going."

Throwing the cue stick down he walked away, pulling his dirty blonde hair with his fingers. The others stood back and let him release the emotions he was holding in. "I don't get it," He mumbled. "My dad didn't even use, why did someone go after _him_?"

"We'll find out who did this to him, Con," Zak spoke up.

"It has to be someone who knows about us! I mean who else could kill my dad?!"

Everyone stood in silence. In truth they were all wondering the same thing. Those with the power couldn't die unless they willed their power to someone else. The big questions were who killed John and who got his power when he died? "And now on top of all this we have to go back to school in four days." Connor sighed.

"Zak's right, we'll find out who did this to him." Eli interjected. "And when we do all this will be over."

"Yeah whatever." Connor mumbled picking up the cue to start another game.

Early the next morning Thea was just starting her packing when she heard her phone ring. "Kristin hey," She smiled. "How's Paris?"

"Beautiful as always, sorry to call so early, what are you doing?"

"Packing, so when are you coming home?"

"Tomorrow and then I have to pack up all over again and move into our new dorm. Sounds miserable but I'm actually kind of excited for it." The strawberry blonde grinned. "I wanted to talk to you about Connor, how's he doing?"

Thea sighed. "About as well as you can imagine. The police are saying his dad had a heart attack but I don't think he believes it."

"What? Does he think someone else did it?"

"I don't know, I didn't want to ask. Its just weird John was always in shape, from what I heard he was the picture of perfect health."

"Well sometimes these things surprise you." Kristin said before checking her watch. "I'm sorry I gotta go. I'll see you on move in day, ok?"

"Ok, bye Kris." Thea muttered before hitting end.

Going over to her closet Thea started throwing her clothes into a big suitcase. Spenser Academy required their students to wear uniforms for classes but with all the parties students had off campus a girl could never be too prepared. As she was reaching for the box she kept her beanies and scarves she came across an old scrap book she started back in middle school. Pulling it down she flipped open the cover she smiled seeing the first picture. It was their whole group during their first day of school. Kristin was pushing Zak's face away from hers. Connor and Eli were making funny faces behind Lucas' head and then she noticed something she never had before. Instead of looking at the camera Nathan was looking right at her. Back then she wore thick black glasses and her dirty blonde hair was hard to control but the way he was looking at her was one she never saw before.

Closing the book she put it back in her closet. She couldn't have feelings for her best friend. Nathan had been there for her during some of the most difficult moments in her life. Anything beyond friendship was uncertain. What if they broke up and ruined everything? Not only could it ruin their relationship but it would make their whole group feel awkward. 'Now I'm just overthinking this whole thing.' She thought. 'He would never like me like that. The picture was just a fluke.'

Putting any thoughts of a relationship with Nathan out of her mind she continued her packing. A part of her couldn't wait to return to school but then a lingering feeling was always there. Spencer was a great school but unexplained events always scared her. From feeling like she was being watched as she went from the bathrooms to her dorm room. Random lights flickering on and off. It was like going to school in a haunted house. She never talked about it to anyone, she didn't want anyone to think she was crazy but she could never shake the feeling of feeling like she was never alone wherever she went. And now she was going back.

**So I was rewatching The Covenant and remembered how much I loved it so I wanted to write my own story. Hope its good :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Just a Normal Night

Moving into their dorms got easier each year the teens attended school. As they got older the dorms got nicer, the parties got better, and they experienced more freedom than younger classes. Thea had met Kristin when she transferred to Spenser and ever since they had been roommates. Kristin's father was on the board of directors for the school which gave them enough pull in the housing department. Even though her father had some power that didn't stop Kristin from planning the best parties at the school. Over the past few years she had been the head of the dance committee ever since she got into high school. Her ability to lead and her ideas impressed everyone around her. "Just wait this year its going to be epic." Kristin beamed as she and Thea made their beds.

"Well I mean its going to be hard to top last year's Halloween party. Even if one of the Jack o' Lanterns caught on fire." Thea laughed, unpacking her sheets and pillow cases.

"Don't remind me of that, seriously that thirty pound pumpkin was a bitch to find only for it to almost burn down the ghost decorations hanging on the trees." She grumbled. "I still think its impossible for that candle to cause it to burst into flames."

"So what are you planning for this Saturday?" Thea asked.

"Right! Ok, you know the old Nixon building? The dorm they're about to tear down next month?" When her roommate nodded she continued. "The basement is gonna be our venue. I already have everything set up. Austin's older brother is going to drop the kegs off Saturday afternoon when all the teachers have gone home for the weekend. You and me are going to find some lanterns cause trust me its like a crypt down there. I'm going to get Zak to do a spider check too because nobody wants to party with a bunch of eight legged creepers."

Thea couldn't help but laugh. "You seriously have him wrapped around your finger. I don't see why you two just don't date already."

"Because its more fun this way, besides relationships are complicated and messy. This way we both get what we want most but there's no title. And I'm free to flirt with whoever I want like that cute junior I saw today with the track team."

"You want to hook up with a junior?" Thea grimaced.

"Hey you'd be surprised, younger boys are just _so _eager to please." Kristin winked fluffing up her light pink throw pillows.

"I think I'll pass."

"Of course cause you have Nathan to be with."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on, I know you've had a thing for him ever since you two met. Hell everyone knows, even the janitor thinks you two should be together."

Thea was about to reply when they heard a knock at their door. Before either of them could answer they saw Zak open it. "Huh I thought we locked that." Kristin muttered.

"Oh I guess its broken," He coughed running a hand through his hair.

"Whatever, hey you," Kristin grinned wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him down for a deep kiss.

"And on that note, I'm gonna go." Thea mumbled grabbing her bag from her desk.

Without waiting for a reply she hurried out of the room. Even though she didn't understand her friend's standing with each other she was glad they had one another. Kristin had always been in love and leave them kind of relationships. Thea had only known her friend to be in love one time and it wasn't something Kristin liked bringing up. Even though she would deny it Thea knew Kristin had feelings for Zak it would just be a matter of time before they came out.

Pulling out her phone she found Nathan's number and hit send. He picked up after two rings. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Just walking around, my room is sort of being occupied right now." She chuckled. "Where are you? I thought you were coming to campus today."

"I am, I had to run some last minute errands for my mom. Where are you? I'll pick you up."

"Um, I'm just walking by the gym."

"Be there in five minutes."

"Ok bye." She smiled hanging up.

Without meaning to she smoothed down her hair and checked over her outfit in one of the windows of the gymnasium. An old gray sweatshirt and jeans, maybe not the most exciting choice but who really cared when they were moving into their dorms?

True to his word Nathan pulled up in his black Chevelle, his pride and joy. It was his father's and she was pretty sure he washed it three times each week. Climbing in the front seat she couldn't help but grin at his appearance. His spiky brown hair was all over the place and his lacrosse tank top showed off his toned torso. "So did Kristin and Zak take over your room?" He asked pulling away from the curb.

"Yep, I figure I can go back around dinnertime." She sighed. "So what errands do you have to run?"

"Uh I have to take some books to my mom's old friend. You sure you want to go? This woman doesn't really enjoy house guests."

"Then I'll stay in the car. Its fine, its better than being a bystander to Zak and Kristin's...fun."

"All right then." He chuckled turning on the radio.

After a day of joking around and laughing Nathan pulled his car to a stop in front of Thea's dorm. It was past eight o' clock so both of them hoped Kristin and Zak were done with their activities. "So have you heard about the back to school party?" She asked turning in her seat to face him.

"I know Kristin is going all out with this one."

"She is," Thea breathed. "Its going to be in the basement of the Nixon dorm."

"Isn't that the dorm that's supposed to be demolished next month?"

"Yeah, she said no one is allowed in it so it would be the perfect location. I'm telling you she has it all worked out."

"She usually does," He chuckled.

Playing with the ends of her long hair she blurted. "So maybe we can go together?"

"What?"

Thea wanted to slap herself. She didn't mean to say that out loud. "I-I mean, we can ride together. You know I don't have a car right now."

"Oh right well in that case sure, we can go together."

"Great, so I'll see you later?"

"Yeah."

As he said goodbye she opened the door and hurried into the dorm. Opening the heavy doors she was surprised to see Eli walking around the corner looking stressed out. "Eli hey, you all right?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine." He stammered. "What's up?"

"Nothing, I just got back from hanging out with Nathan. Are you sure you're all right? You look like you've seen a ghost." She questioned taking in his unusually pale face and shaking hands.

"I'm fine," He snapped. "I think I just need some sleep. All the stress from school starting is getting to me, I guess."

"Oh well, feel better. I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled resting a hand on his upper arm before heading upstairs.

Glancing down the rails she noticed Eli was gone. Out of everyone in their group of friends Eli was the calm one, he was never stressed out. She was sure she never seen him like that in all the time she had known him. Eli was also the type of person to keep all of his problems to himself. If he was going to let you in it would take a while of prodding. Letting it go she headed to her floor.

Saturday afternoon after spending the entire day listening to Kristin yell commands at them everyone was getting ready for the big party. Stepping out of their small bathroom Thea was greeted by a loud, 'Oh my God!' from her roommate.

"What?" She exclaimed.

"I just had no idea you had boobs! Where have you been hiding those all this time?" Kristin asked pointing to Thea's floral corset top.

"I've always had them I just didn't...flaunt them." She mumbled smoothing out her black skater skirt.

"Well you should, maybe you'll find another boy since you refuse to acknowledge your feelings for Nathan."

"Kris..." Thea sighed as she tied the laces of her black booties.

"I know I know, 'I don't like him like that.' So explain why you're riding with him tonight instead of me?"

"Because...because." For the first time Thea was speechless.

"Ha! You do like him!"

"Ok maybe I do." She relented. "Its not like it matters. Its not gonna happen."

"And why not?"

"Because I'm just his friend. I think he's made that obvious."

"Honey, please, if I have anything to do with it you two will be together by the end of the night. Trust me, guys are easy and in that top you just made my job ten times easier."

Covering her face Thea mumbled. "Maybe this isn't a good idea."

"Thea relax, its all going to work out. He likes you, believe me, he does."

"Ok, if you say so."

"I do, now sit down and let me help you with your makeup." She smiled forcing her friend to sit at her desk.

Grabbing his leather jacket Nathan heard his mom call him from the kitchen. "Honey you're leaving this late?"

"Yeah uh, I can't sleep so I'm gonna go for a drive." He lied pulling his jacket on.

"Nathan, I'm not dumb, you're going to a party aren't you?" Miranda asked, crossing her arms.

"Yes, but I know the rules. I'm not drinking, no drugs, and tomorrow is Sunday so I don't have to worry about classes."

Sighing Miranda nodded. "Ok, just be careful, I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

"I know, I'll be careful." He told her before giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too." She muttered walking over to the front window to watch him get into his car and drive away. She knew she couldn't keep him locked up forever but with everything they had to worry about these days she wished she could hide him away from the world. Biting her bottom lip she walked upstairs to the attic.

Knocking on the door twice she heard the footsteps of Delia, the nurse. "Mrs. Bennet, what can I do for you?"

"I just want to see my husband." Miranda smiled.

"Of course," Delia whispered stepping aside to let her through. "I'll give you two a moment."

As the door closed Miranda heard the sounds of the heart monitor and respirators. Those noises were the only way of knowing her husband was still alive. He never spoke, he couldn't move from his bed, and if he tried he ended up hurting himself further. Sitting on the edge of the bed she reached out to take his shriveled hand. "Hi David."

Hearing her soft voice made him open his light green eyes which matched their son's. Even though he couldn't say anything back to her she reveled in the time she had with him. He was still with her when the other women apart of the covenant weren't so lucky. "I guess I need to fill you in on what's going on." She sighed holding his hand in both of hers before telling him everything that's been going on in the past few weeks.

Pulling up to the front of Howell building Nathan found himself feeling anxious. For some reason he had a bad feeling about tonight. He knew he was close to his eighteenth birthday but he wasn't sure if that was the reason for all the new feelings he was experiencing. He constantly felt watched, like he was never alone anywhere he went. Even in his car he felt like someone was always staring at him.

He was snapped out of his thoughts hearing the passenger side door open. "Hey...hi," He gaped seeing Thea's appearance.

Her blonde hair was curled to perfection and her makeup made her blue eyes stand out more than usual. "What?" She asked noticing his expression.

"Uh nothing...you just look different."

"Kristin insisted on helping me get ready. Is it that bad?"

"No! No its not that, trust me, you look great."

"Ok good. So you ready?" She smiled.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He chuckled. "Did Kristin run you ragged today getting ready for this thing?"

"No, not as bad as she did Zak. He did everything she asked him to so I'll give him credit for being so patient with her."

"She's got him wrapped around her finger even though he would refuse to admit it."

"I think its cute, I don't know why they just don't date. They want all the aspects of a relationship without an actual title."

"They've been like this since the end of junior year, they probably won't change anything unless one develops feelings."

"I'll put money on it right now, one of them will end up doing just that." She smirked.

"How much?"

"Fifty."

"Deal." He laughed reaching over to shake her hand.

After setting their wager they came to a stop a few blocks away from Nixon building. People were already walking through the dense woods to the four story brick building. In the back stood one of the biggest members of the football team standing in as a bouncer. "Go down the stairs and to the right." He told everyone as they walked past him through the back door.

Brushing past him Thea turned to Nathan. "Kristin really went all out for this thing, huh?"

"You know Kris, she likes for every detail to be figured out."

With each step they took the music got louder and louder to the point it felt like the bass was shaking the walls. Taking off her jacket Thea leaned towards him. "You want to dance?"

"You know I can't dance to save my life."

"Oh come on, its our senior year, lets have some fun while we're here."

Turning his head he spotted Lucas and Zak in the corner. "I'm gonna go talk to Zak for a minute." He told her.

"Ok." She frowned as he walked away. Tossing her jacket on a chair she went off to find Kristin who was pouring a shot into a member of the football team's mouth.

"There you are!" She squealed dropping the bottle on the bar. "This is Justin and he's my new friend!"

"Hi Justin," Thea smiled. "So what have you been drinking?"

"Oh just something Lacey on the cheerleading squad put together. Do you want one?"

"Uh yeah, why not?"

"Yay! I'll be right back, come with me, Justin." She giggled pulling him by his shirt with her.

Crossing her arms Thea observed the scene in front of her. There was dancing, guys doing keg stands, and then in the far corner was Nathan talking to his friends. She knew Kristin had been wrong about him liking her back. Friends weren't supposed to have feelings for one another. This night was going to be a total bust just like every other night she hoped Nathan would take her into his arms and tell her he had always loved her. 'Life isn't some sort of romance novel.' She thought as Kristin came back with her drink.

"We have something to tell you," Lucas said as Nathan stepped towards them.

"What is it?" Nathan asked glancing in between them.

"Eli said he saw a darkling earlier today." Zak told him.

At first Nathan was shocked. They had all been taught about darklings but they had never seen one in person. "What else did he say?"

"He didn't really want to talk about it. It freaked him out too much, that's why he said he wasn't coming tonight."

"Who could have sent him a darkling?" Nathan thought out loud.

"That's what we said. The only ones who could send one is us but we wouldn't do that...would we?"

"Well Connor always thought it would be a good prank to send one but it takes up too much power." Zak sighed.

Taking a look around Nathan frowned. "Well notice anyone missing?"

Shaking his head Lucas spoke up. "His dad just died, I doubt he would want to come to a party like this right now."

"I'm not saying it was him, I'm just saying we need..." Hearing the first scream Nathan closed his mouth.

"Fire!" Someone yelled as smoke filled the room.

Trying to make his way through the panicked crowd Nathan called out to Zak and Lucas. "I have to get Thea! Get them to an exit!"

Not even waiting for a reply Nathan pushed his way through the crowd to the last place he saw her. The screams were getting louder and the smoke was making visibility harder. Coughing he called out her name. "Nathan!" He heard a scream.

Not having any other choice his eyes changed to black for a split second, clearing out the smoke that blocked his path. Coming towards him was a frightened Thea. "We gotta get out of here!" She exclaimed.

Grabbing her hand he led her towards the hallway they came from. Going with the crowd they saw people climbing through small windows trying to get outside. Ducking his head he remembered Zak used to live in this dorm. It used to have a cellar door at the end of the building. "Come on!" He commanded pulling Thea along with him.

When they found the door the smoke was so thick he could barely see right in front of his face. Letting go of Thea's hand he pushed against the wooden doors but they wouldn't budge. "Its locked from the outside." He mumbled hoping Thea didn't hear him.

"Nathan..." Thea cried turning around seeing the flames grow.

Closing his eyes he pushed again but still nothing. Then as he opened his eyes they were solid black and the doors flew open. Reaching behind him he grabbed Thea's arm and led them both up the cracked steps to the grass. Collapsing he took deep breaths trying to calm his nerves. Looking beside him he noticed Thea trying to do the same. Moving closer to her he moved a piece of stray hair out of her face. "Are you ok?"

"I think so, did you see Kristin? Did Kristin make it out?" She panicked.

"I'm sure she's fine, just breathe." He told her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Its ok, you're safe."

Leaning her head on his shoulder she steadied her breathing before looking up to meet his eyes. Grasping onto his jacket she was about to pull him closer when they heard sirens coming from the front of the building. Rising to his feet he helped her up just as a middle aged policeman walked around the corner to them. "You kids ok?"

"Yeah, we're fine." Nathan said taking his jacket off to place around Thea's shoulders.

"All right, stay here, we're gonna need your statements." He told them walking back around the corner.

Turning his attention to the windows of the basement Nathan noticed the glow of the fire had gone out completely. A fire that size just couldn't be put out that easily. There was only one explanation for this but he had no idea who was to blame but he was going to find out.


End file.
